superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Xiaolin Showdown: Sceams of Siren Credits (2004)
Music by Kevin Manthei Theme Written by Chris Vrenna Clint Walsh Theme Performed by Chris Vrenna Clint Walsh Main Title Design Eric Radomski Main Title Animation Matt Danner Azariah Owens Casting & Voice Direction Lisa Schaffer Starring the Voices of Jeff Bennett As Clay Danny Cooksey As Jack Spicer Grey DeLisle As Kimiko Tom Kenny As Rainmundo and Dashi Wayne Knight As Dojo Maurice LaMarche As Master Fang Susan Silo As Wuya Tara Strong As Omi Developed for Television by Brandon Sawyer Storyboard Matt Danner Perry Zombolas Kevin Altieri Chris Headrick Timing Supervisor James Tim Walker Animation Timing Gordon Kent Fred Miller Herb Moore Character Design Lois M. Lee Chris Battle Prop Design Bruce H. Largent Lance Falk Jairo Lizarazu Background Direction John Calmette Jeff Starling Background Design Jeff Starling Jairo Lizarazu Lawrwnce Marvit Background Paint John Calmette Production Manager Kyle Jolly Assistant Production Manager Chris S. Gonzales Animation Coordinator Jenny Shen Director of Ink & Paint Geno DuBois Color Stylist Melaine Pava Mark-Up/Painters Kim Bowen Eric Nordberg Animatic Justin Schultz Checking Jan Browning Susan Burke Chuck Gefre Janette Hulett Karl Jacobs Chuck Martin Teri McDonald Denise M. Mitchell Justin Schultz Vice President of Post Production Tim Iverson Post Production Supervisor Bonnie Buckner Post Production Coordinator Michael Miscio Director of Technical Operations Bradford H. Keatts Film Editor Rob DeSales Assistant Film Editor Myra Owyang Assistant Production Manager to Techinical Operations John Voralik Supervising Online Editor Bradford H. Keatts Online Editor Christopher D. Lozinski Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor Mark A. Keatts Supervising Recording Engineer Edwin O. Collins Recording Facility Warner Bros. Animation Recording Machine Operators Michele Beeson Jeff O. Collins Preston Oliver Dialogue/ADR Editors Kerry Body Kelly Ann Brody Mike Garcia Mark Keefer Chuck Smith Sound Reading Carol Iverson Fred Salinas Post Production Sound Services Hacienda Post Sound Supervised by Timothy J. Borquez, MPSE, CAS Tom Syslo Foley Artists Monette Becktold Sean Rowe Sound Editors Daisuke Sawa Doug Andorka Eric Freeman Roy Braverman Re-Recording Mixers Eric Freeman Doug Andorka Timothy J. Borquez, CAS Animation Services Lotto Animation Supervising Director Sunggo Cho Aniamtion Directors Hongyun Lee Hyunjung Park Layout Artists Youngha Kim Yongkuk Huh Sangwon Park Key Animation Younggi Kim Moonok Wang Jungyoon Kang Jonghwa Lee Miyoung Kim Background Directors Yunhee Kim Eunhee No Jinsook Cho Nayoung Shin Model Checkers Eunha Kim Jisoo Kang Assistant Animation Changsook Oh Heejung Kim Jinha Kim Yunhee Kim Kyunghwa Jung Hyunsi Lee Giji Song Color Stylist Mihyun Ji Composition Hyungjun Park Final Checker Changmyung Lee Production Staff Miok Kweon Hyunsook Hong Production Administration Tammy Middleton Marci Gray Alyson Ruppel Renee Toporzyek Amy E. Wagner Casting Administrator Liz Carroll Vice President of Music Suzi Cavita Production Accounting Athena Christianakis June Kuwatani Business & Legal Affairs Dan Butler Debi Dean Michael Lalla Bonnie Negrate Peter Steckelman Karina Waters Production Supervision Margaret M. Dean Toshi Hiruma Howard Schwartz Development & Creative Supervision Kim Christianson Megan Casey Christopher Keenan Production Management Andy Lewis Executive Producer Sander Schwartz This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. IASTE © 2004 Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved County of first publication United States of America Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Warner Bros. Animation www.warnerbros.com Category:Kids WB! Category:End Credits Category:Warner Bros. Animation